1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a oneway ratchet wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional oneway ratchet wrench comprises a wrench body having a distal end formed with a drive head having an inside formed with a receiving hole having a side formed with a receiving recess having a wall formed with a blind hole, a ratchet wheel mounted in the receiving hole of the drive head, a oneway pawl member pivotally mounted in the receiving recess of the drive head and having a first side engaged with the ratchet wheel, and an elastic member mounted in the blind hole of the drive head and urged on a second side of the oneway pawl member.
However, the wall of the receiving recess of the drive head needs to additionally provide a blind hole for mounting the elastic member, thereby increasing costs of fabrication. In addition, the elastic member needs to align with the blind hole in the assembly process, thereby causing inconvenience in assembly of the conventional oneway ratchet wrench